Ever increasing research is presently being conducted in the area of conversion of solar energy into heat energy. The recent re-emphasis upon research in this area is probably attributed to the current interest in new sources of energy for space heating and air conditioning. Efficient and consumer acceptable solar heat collector systems which would utilize solar energy as an alternative to fossil fuels for heating represents one possible area of greatly relieving our current fossil fuel shortage.
Solar heat collector systems have heretofore been developed. Such systems generally employ a "collector plate" which is utilized to convert the solar energy into heat energy. Typically, the converted heat energy is reradiated from the collector plate and warms a fluid, either a gas or a liquid, which is then conveyed away to a remote position for storage and subsequent utilization. In such systems the fluid employed is either a gas such as air, or a liquid, typically water. Where a gaseous fluid is employed, the air surrounding a collector plate is warmed by conduction, convection and radiation of heat energy from the collector plate and is swept away by suitable means and stored for subsequent usage in the building structure.
Where liquid heat absorption fluids are utilized, a somewhat different approach has been taken. In such systems (see FIG. 6 discussed below) a collector plate is employed which has bonded thereto conduits which move the heat absorption liquid across the surface of the collector plate. The collector plate is warmed as it absorbs solar energy, and this heat energy is then conveyed by conduction to the heat absorption fluid, typically water, contained within the conduits which are bonded to the collector plate by brazing, welding or other suitable means.
Collector plate systems such as that shown in FIG. 6, provide only a minimum of heat conversion efficiency. As explained below, much of the solar energy which could be converted into heat energy is lost by systems such as shown in FIG. 6. Still, there are certain advantages to be gained which employ liquid fluid heat absorption means and therefore it would be desirable to develop a solar heat collection system which can employ liquid heat absorption fluids and which will do so at a maximum efficiency of conversion of solar energy to heat energy without the natural losses inherent in a system such as that shown in FIG. 6.
In addition, systems which employ a flat-plate collector such as that shown in FIG. 6, with fluid conduits brazed or otherwise bonded thereto, are very expensive and time-consuming to produce since the welding or brazing techinque is very time-consuming and expensive.
Another problem with prior art systems which employ flat collector plates and fluid conduits bonded thereto is the lack of such systems which can be conveniently built in small modular units which can be fitted together a a construction job site by quick and easy means without employing complicated structure. The solar heat collection system of this invention can, if desired, be built in modules or units which can quickly and efficiently be constructed at a job site with a minimum of worker skill required.
One object of this invention is to develop a solar heat collection system which employs fluid conduits which do not have to be welded, brazed, or otherwise bonded to a collector plate.
Another object of this invention is to develop a solar heat collector system which employs fluid-conveying conduits positioned such in the collector system that solar energy can be re-radiated, by reflection means, from the reflector plate to the fluid-conveying conduits and absorbed into the heat absorption fluid carried therewithin.
Yet another object of this invention is to develop a solar heat collector system which employs fluid-conveying conduits and which can be built in modular units which can quickly be constructed at a job site with a minimum of required skill and with great efficiency.
Still another object of this invention is to develop a solar heat collector system which employs a liquid heat absorption fluid means which operates at a substantially increased efficiency when compared with solar heating systems which employ conventional flat plate water collectors such as shown in FIG. 6.
The method of accomplishing these and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.